Trapped in the Old Era
by Krystal Kilala
Summary: Kagome has been kidnapped but Kikyo had rescued her!Kikyo has taken Kagome back to the Forest of Inuyasha while Inuyasha is still trying to look for Kagome.Will Inuyasha find Kagome and why had Kikyo saved Kagome? Find out.
1. Kikyo Rescues Kagome

Kikyo Rescues Kagome

Disclaimer: I don't own any Inuyasha characters.

Summary: Kagome has been kidnapped but Kikyo had rescued her!Kikyo has taken Kagome back to the Forest of Inuyasha while Inuyasha is still trying to look for Kagome.Will Inuyasha find Kagome and why had Kikyo saved Kagome? Find out.

Shippo: I can't believe Kagome got kidnapped! Waaaaaa!

Inuyasha: Don't cry shippo.....i'll get Kagome back.

Myoga: Inuyasha,I believe that it was the demon,Menomaru that was with Kagura.

Inuyasha: Menomaru?

Myoga: A very powerful demon that has known Naraku.........

Inuyasha: Drop it Myoga, I have to go save Kagome.

(Inuyasha then went to save Kagome.)

Kagome: What do you want Kagura?!

Kagura: Menomaru.........

(Kagura then faced Menomaru.)

Kagome: Menomaru? Huh! Is that a tainted jewel shard in his hand?

(Kagura and Menomaru tied up Kagome so she couldn't move. But as soon as Menomaru was about to place the tainted jewel shard in Kagome, Kikyo came blasting through Kagura's hideout and set Kagome free with her sacred arrow.)

Kagome: Kikyo...?

Miroku: Inuyasha, have you picked up Kagura's scent yet?

Inuyasha: No... damn that Menomaru, he'll pay!

Sango: Inuyasha, a barrier!

Shippo: Maybe Kagome's there.

Inuyasha: But how can we get past it?

Miroku: I'll cast a spell, breaking the barrier.

(But as soon as they got through Kagura's barrier,Kikyo had already taken Kagome to the Forest of Inuyasha, where the sacred tree and well stood.)

Inuyasha: Kagome! Where are you?!

(As Inuyasha broke into Kagura's hideout,he also found that Menomaru and Kagura had escaped.)

Miroku: Inuyasha, look. An arrow.

Shippo: But Kagome didn't have her bow with her.

Sango: Then was it Kikyo? But if she took Kagome, then where would she have taken her?

Inuyasha: Kikyo?

(Inuyasha then had an idea where Kikyo had taken Kagome.Inuyasha just hoped that he wasn't too late when he got there.In the Forest of Inuyasha stood Kagome and Kikyo.)

Kagome: Kikyo,why did you save me?

Kikyo: You are me from a different time.You should go back to your own time.It's no use for two people with the same face to exist.

Kagome: I'm not going back and i'm not leaving Inuyasha.

(Kikyo then had an envious look on her face.)

Kikyo: You and Inuyasha weren't meant to be! So go back to your own time!

(Kikyo had then pushed Kagome into the sacred well to go back to her era. Then Inuyasha appeared as Kagome was being sent back to her own time.)

Inuyasha: Kagome! Kikyo, don't tell me that you...

Kikyo: ...sent her back? Now I'll never see myself from another time again.

Inuyasha: Do you mean she's trapped? What did you do?!

Kikyo: I took her jewel shards and put a spell on the well so she can never come back. And if you care so much,then does that girl mean more to you than I do?

(Kikyo dropped the shikon jewel shards and then dissapeard in the night sky.)

Inuyasha: Kagome...

Isn't that sad? Well you have to read my next chapter to find out what happens.And as a gift,the next chapter is called,"Trapped in the Old Era."Please review!


	2. Trapped in the Old Era

Trapped in the Old Era

Disclaimer:I don't own any Inuyasha characters.

Summary: Menomaru and Kagura had gotten away but the worst part was that Kagome was sent back to her era and is now trapped. Is it true that Kagome and Inuyasha weren't meant to be? Find out.

Inuyasha just stood in front of the sacred well starring inside it. He tried to use tetsusaiga to break Kikyo's barrier but tetsusaiga couldn't overcome the power of a priestess.

Anomynous voice: Inuyasha!

Inuyasha turned and saw that it was Miroku,Sango,and Shippo.

Shippo:Where's Kagome?

Inuyasha: Back in her own time,but she's not coming back.

Sango: What do you mean,"she's not coming back?" Miroku then used his staff to touch the sacred well. As then the barrier reacted with sparks.

Miroku: A barrier? Inuyasha, who did this?!

Inuyasha:Kikyo...

Shippo: Kikyo?

Sango:You mean the priestess Kikyo?

Inuyasha: Yeah, I don't know how to break this barrier. Damn!

Back in Kagome's era......Kagome sat in the well waiting for a few moments to get out.

Kagome: I'm back in. Back in my own time. I have to go back.

(As Kagome was to jump back to the warring states era, she felt a some small sparks.)

Kagome: What happened? I'm still in my own time. But that means if I can't go back to the feudal era,then......I can't see Inuyasha.

(Kagome climed out of the well and stood in front of the good tree, where Inuyasha had also stood in the feudal era as well).

Kagome: Why......why do I want to see Inuyasha so much? Why do I feel like I'm jealous of Kikyo.Well I can't really come between both Inuyasha and Kikyo after all.......there's just no room for me.But if all the things I said are true, then what could it mean? I...Inuyasha!

Inuyasha: Kagome?

Kagome:Huh?! Inuyasha? Are.....are you okay?

It seems that the god tree has connected Inuyasha and Kagome together. So it seems that they might have been meant to be after all.......even if they are from different worlds. Well I'll try my best to get the next chapter in.Please leave me a review and make sure you stay tuned for my next chapter!


End file.
